The present invention relates to a synthetic resin bag which can be opened easily by using a tear string and which can keep the tear string on the bag body after the bag is opened.
The Japanese Utility Mode Laid-Open Publication No. 159847/1983 discloses a conventional type of easy-to-open synthetic resin bags which can be opened by using a tear string.
As shown in FIG. 11, this synthetic resin bag substantially comprises; a) a bag body 54 which forms a sealed border region 52 by heat sealing the peripheries of a pair of synthetic resin films 50, 51 and which also forms a sealing space 53 in the interior, and b) a tear string 55 which is heat sealed along the opening position on the one inner side of the bag body 54 and whose both ends are heat sealed on the corresponding portions 52a, 52b of the sealed border region 52 in a sandwiched condition, and c) a pulling tab 56 which comprises a U-shaped slit 56a and a transverse opening 56b which is formed with one end of a tear string 55 as a unit so as to be taken off by cutting one side of the corresponding portions 52a of the sealed border region 52 of the bag body 54.
Therefore, when the synthetic resin bag is opened, the pulling tab 56 is held by fingers and pulled along an opening line 57 so that the bag can be opened easily by tearing the synthetic resin film 50 by the tear string 55.
However, this synthetic resin bag still has the following problems to be solved.
Namely, since the tear string 55, which opened the synthetic resin bag as shown in FIG. 12, is completely separated from the synthetic resin bag after the part of the bag is cut from the one side end to the other side end, it is cumbersome to dispose of the tear string after the bag tearing operation. Furthermore, it causes an environmental problem when the tear string after cutting is thrown away.
Especially, the use of such a synthetic resin bag in an operating room of a hospital for hermetically accommodating a small item such as a surgical knife requires utmost care. Namely, when the bag is opened to take out the item by pulling the tear string 55, the tear string 55 which is separated from the bag body 54 may be left in a human body by mistake.
Thus, the conventional synthetic resin bag has a problem that the usages or the places of use thereof are restricted because of the complete separation of the tear string from the bag.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a synthetic resin bag which can solve the above drawbacks of the conventional bags.